


By Any Other Name

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is outraged by a post on John's blog.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Posted July, 2015.

Sherlock: What’s with this last entry on your blog, John?

John: Which one?

Sherlock: *scrolling though the last post on his computer* The Boat on the River Thames.

John: *puzzled* Hand it here.

Sherlock: *grumpy* No.

John: *sighs and opens up his laptop*

Sherlock: 3rd paragraph down. Second sentence.

John: *clicking to it*

Sherlock: *arms crossed* Well?

John: Patience. I’m not there yet. *finds it* Okay, here we go. ‘Sherlock Holmes had just returned home from the warehouse when he ran into a friend -Dr. Hooper- from Barts.’

Sherlock:

John: What about it?

Sherlock: FRIEND?

John: Yes… Would you have preferred colleague?

Sherlock: *exasperated* No!

John: Okay…*eyes wide, shaking his head*

Sherlock: Why’d you call Molly my friend?

John: Because-

Sherlock: You know we’ve been dating for 11 months, John. I know we don’t have the same kind of relationship as you and Mary, but it’s still romantic and definitely a sexual one-

John: Sherlock, I didn’t-

Sherlock: Hell, I’ve already asked mommy for grandmother's engagement ring. *flustered*

John: You did what?

Sherlock: Don’t change the subject!

John: Sherlock. That’s great. When are you proposing?

Sherlock: A fake client is going to help me next week when we solve crimes together. *distracted* So you should call her my fiance when you change your blog instead.

John: Sherlock!

Sherlock: *disgruntled* What?

John: I was respecting you guys’s privacy. I know you’re serious. Really serious now in fact.

Sherlock: Oh. That's actually really smart. Go ahead and change 'friend' to 'colleague'. No harm in being safe.

John: *rolls eyes* Got it. And thanks, by the way.

Sherlock: That wasn't a compliment.

John: Course it wasn't.

Sherlock: It wasn't.

John: *smirking* Okay.

Sherlock: John!


End file.
